House of Flesh
by The Tenderness 3.0
Summary: A multi one shot stories involving the female characters of victorious with some of the male characters along with 1 one original character of mine in crazy scenes. rated M for mature readers, not for minors, a few more new chapters will be added.
1. Chapter 1:4 for 1

_**House of Flesh**_

Chapter 1: 4 for 1

By: The_Tenderness10

A/N _"if you people liked the "Was it a Mistake" one shot, then this three shot story involving the female cast of victorious and the male cast with 1 one of my own original characters will be even better. This story is not connected to Palms and Waves" _

**(!)**_ "I have invaded your world and will now seek to make it mine"_

* * *

**Private Gym, Hollywood **

Traveling from their homes and in a group, Trina, Vega, Cat and Jade decided to get away from the guys and hit the gym for a bit. Jade was having trouble dealing with beck and his recent flirting with much older girls, some even bordering women. Trina was having no luck holding onto a good guy or the guy holding onto her. They told her that she was just too much for them to handle but she didn't think that was all true.

Cat had recently experienced boys trying to go out with her, but tori knew what exactly each and every one of those boys wanted from her child like friend. Tori on the other hand was doing just fine, there were the occasional jokes and shenanigans that her friends pulled off; but everything was well and ok.

"you know I hate to admit it cat, but working out some bad energy and stress at a gym is not such a bad idea" jade told her red headed friend.

"Thanks jade [giggling] I heard that at times a really attractive boy comes in this gym to work out. But I think he's just teasing, some girls even tell me he's not even really human."

"if what you're describing is true cat, than yeah, no human guy can be that hot" added Trina to cat's ludicrous statement. "and if he did, I know I wouldn't want to ever let him go."

* * *

What the four girls were wearing for the gym differentiated from the other. Tori went with a light loose fitting gray shirt and black tight protokolo leggings. Apart from the other girls, she had the tightest looking ass. it was shaped like a heart when looking at it from the right angle. Jade sported a red tank top and black Leah pants that accentuated the curves of her round peach cheeks all the way up to her hips. Apart from the other girls, jade's booty was more plump but not saggy in the least. Perfect for getting close and drilling her from the back.

Cat and Trina wore similar clothing to each other, cat sported tight pink work out shorts while Trina sported blue ones. Their tops were bra work out tops, cat's being white and pink and trina's being white and purple. Out of the both, trina's booty was nothing short of round, soft, fuckable and jiggly for all the men who choose the peach over the apples. Her tits were the biggest out of tall the girls, cat's booty was small, a little round and definitely very plump like an eggplant or plum. Her tits were the smallest, even tori had more than her. But what she lacked in size she more than made up for in having a high sexual libido.

The girls entered the private gym which cat was member of, the building was air conditioned. "man, talk about cold huh girls? My damn nipples could just pop out of my top if they wanted to." cat giggled at Trina's remark about her body.

There were multiple rooms and the one cat suggested they go in was the end of a hallway, she said it was wide and had all kinds of workout gears. Since it was a weekend, their were few people, totally opposite of what people would think. Jade was the only one carrying a black duffle bag, she said there were only water bottles in em but a smirk when no one else was watching meant something else. Inside the room, the four could see that the room was wide and had treadmills and workout mats. There was someone else in there already, a boy, about the age of fifteen.

He was wearing baggy black addida track pants with a black tank top. He had brown spiky hair, coated with gel and strangely wore silver sunglasses. He was doing push ups all by himself, jade placed her duffle bag down and went over to go do some tai bo next to him. "what? He may be a little on the young side but I don't think he would mind me working out next to him." jade told the rest of the girls, cat giggled and played with her hair.

* * *

Trina pushed her and went over to go punch a bag that wasn't hanging on the wall. Tori and cat got on tread mills and walked before jogging, of course cat wanted to do more jogging than running. The boy working out took notice of just how close jade had gotten to him, he sat up and rested on his knees. He was sweating, he noticed when he ran his hand across his forehead and collected beads of sweat.

"you thirsty?" asked jade, he turned to her and noticed that she was standing over him. Her pants squeezed tightly around her legs and showed off every naughty detail of her crotch. It got him hard, so he stood on the floor to keep it from showing. "uh yeah I am" he responded quietly. Jade went over to her duffle bag and grabbed a Gatorade and handed it to him, "drink up kid [handing the bottle to him] you know look like you're already in good shape, why keep doing push ups?"

The teen drank down half the bottle and savored the taste of blueberry in it, "actually I-" and just as he was answering jade's question, she lifted him pushed him up against the wall and kissed him. He was shocked but not entirely, as was jade. She felt the long thick hard on under his track pants, the teen gripped her peach cheeks that were just begging to handle, gripped and smacked. "jade oh my god what a slut!" yelled out Trina from the corner of the room. Jade was merciless and grinded her crotch with his own, "oh god I can't believe this girl…cat can you…CAT!" shouted out tori.

Cat wanted to get in on what jade was doing, tori could only look on what was quickly devolving into an orgy. "oh hell no! I though he was cute before all of yeah!" Trina went over to get on the kiss.

"I'll punch both of you if I even feel your tongues on mine while I'm kissing him" warned jade, cat licked her lips and shared the boy's lips. "what's your name kid?" asked Trina to his left. "it's uh…Rex" he answered while tongue swapping with cat. "creepy" jade added. Rex held all three girls close to him, giving one of Trina's round ass cheeks a well deserved smack. She jumped as she felt his hand make sharp contact with her bum, his hand then moved passed hers and into the inside of jade's pants. He gripped a nice handful of ass flesh into his hand, jade pushed cat's head away from his and entered her own tongue into his breathing hole of a mouth.

* * *

"damn jade let me get in on this, it's bad enough I got to taste you and cat on him" jade separated from rex and went to remove all her clothing, cat followed and later Trina. "Christ you three! he's at least two years younger than us!" tori was trying to get through here sister and friends. Rex was red in the face and sweaty, he didn't know who to drill first, he would love to blow his seed all over jade's alabaster face; but then coming inside Trina's fat ass wouldn't hurt.

"you [pointing to Trina] I want you" Trina went over to him all excited and helped him out of his track pants and tank top. He was gorgeous and fit for his age, and his cock was no laughing matter. At 7 inches, he was more than enough for all four girls. Tori stopped walking on the tread mill and only watched as this strange boy took her sister from the back and fucked her while both of them stood up. She was amazed at how good he was at making her sister squirm.

"that's right rex fuck that ass! Mmm~ look at that ass wiggle and ripple every time he fucks her cat" jade pointed out, she fingered her moist pussy and rubbed circles on her clit.

"I'm next jade, I callsy" she said like a child. this was the perfect time for jade to pull out a toy she carried in her duffle bag. She pulled out a double ended dildo connected to a strap on harness. Cat's eyes grew big and so did tori's. jade placed the four inch piece in her pussy first much to her delight, she stepped into the harness and strapped on the belt. her "cock" was as long as rex's but just slightly more thick.

"anytime you want to jump in tori, this dick will be waiting for you"

* * *

jade winked at her and tied her black hair in a ponytail, she got between cat's thighs and pushed the rubber cock in her friend. Now tori couldn't fight back any longer, she pulled down her pants and panties and fingered her pussy to the sight of jade slamming into cat as if she were a boy, and to the rex thundering away at Trina from the back.

Jade's other side of the harness which had a small portion of the rubber cock, went in and out when she thrusted into cat. It stimulated her tight pussy in all the right places and the bumps of the harness did extra work rubbing on her clit. **"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! oh fuck I hope rex fucks my pussy like I'm fucking yours right now!" **shouted out jade, cat was to into her own world of pleasure to shout out any obscenities, she sucked on jade's nipples like a baby and gripped her ass from the back; pushing the rubber cock into her wanting pussy.

Tori moved closer to jade and cat and watched from the back how one side of the rubber dick penetrated cat's tight twat and how the other went in jade's. they were obviously very wet and judging by the squelching sounds coming from the both of them. Jade was reaching her peak, her legs grew stiff and with the last pushes of her crotch into cat's, she came all over the harness in what look like piss. Cat was close but jade couldn't hold out, she slid away from under jade to go over to see if rex could finish jade's work.

"**Oh my gaawwddd! Aahh! Aahh!" **Trina came squirting on the wall she was pressed on, the young man behind her was doing something to her that she never felt from any other boy or toy for that matter. He himself was not to far off from coming but he would need a lot more traction to milk himself dry, he pulled out of Trina's pussy and she dropped on the floor breathing heavily. Her round juicy tits heaved as she breathed, rex looked over to cat and smiled. She smiled back, showing him playing with herself. He picked her up, held a firm grip on both her peach cheeks and slid himself inside her.

She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, rex bent his legs a bit to drill himself quicker inside her. "fuck!…your pussy's a lot tighter than the first chick" cat blushed at his comment about her twat, she squeezed her vaginal muscles to bring him to climax. But it was her who was coming, jade's earlier work on her made the time short. Cat clawed and held onto rex's back, squealing and moaning when her climax washed over her entire body.

* * *

Over to tori and jade, jade was lying down on the floor playing her clit and tits. Tori had removed the harness from her and decided to see what it felt like for jade. And like jade, tori slipped the not too long rubber cock inside her and strapped on the belt harness around her, the seven inch rubber phallus was still wet and gooey from being inside cat, tori flipped jade on her back and lifted her up from her stomach. She made jade stay on her knees for the whole duration of the fun. tori positioned her "cock" inside jade and like her frenemy, dominated her pussy and her own at the same time.

"_mmm mmm mmm_…oh fuck jade this feels so good, what will happen if I try to go harder and faster?" tori wondered, she leaned down on jade back till her tits made contact and like a dog in heat, pumped into jade and herself fast and hard. Jade moaned and made small yells of passion, tori hanged on to her frenemy's hips just as she and jade were cumming. **"C'mon Vega fuck me! Ooh! Fuck yeah! Fuck yeah! Fuck yeah! AAAAHHHH!** Both girls yelled out in unison. Tori practically was peeing on herself as she stopped and pulled out of her frenemy, and jade, well she just felt great. Tori undid the harness and let it drop on the floor. Coming over to jade was rex who still didn't cum out of all of this. Jade was a wreck, but she needed more and rex looked amazing and tasty covered in sweat. Taking her like all the girls before her, he helped jade up to her feet pushed her up against a wall, he wanted her front not her back. "be gentle now rex"

She asked of him, "sorry, no word exists like that in my books" and with that aside, he pushed himself into jade, fucking her like an inflatable doll. He sucked on her nipples and gripped her ass, he thrusted upwards into her with such expertise that she was yelling out and practically drooling.

"**Oh fuck kid what are you doing to me! Oh shit I'm Cumming again! Aahh!" **just as she predicted, jade was pissing herself this time real pee. Rex pulled out of her and turned to tori, cat was just strapping on the harness and was taking Trina on top of her. He saw tori alone and still fingering herself, he gently laid on top of her and unlike with the other girls he just finished screwing; he kissed her while he pumped himself in her. Tori was feeling the sensations of being filled once again, she wrapped her legs around his nicely toned ass to keep him there and for her greedy self.

Just across the room Trina was having fun bouncing on cat who was also working her own pussy out with the four inch piece in her. Trina's tits bounced around as she enjoyed herself on cat, cat on the other hand played with her own B's while moaning and squealing her oncoming climax. Like the girls before her, cat exploded in the harness, and Trina, well she thought kindly to squirt all over it.\

* * *

"uuhh! uuhh! Aah! Ahh! Aahh! Oh shit rex! I can feel it! Oh fuck you're growing inside of me! Aahh! Gaaawwwdd!" tori moaned and yelled out, jade finished recovering and went over to go kneel next to rex. She urged him on to make "the tease" cum like never before. "c'mon rex I know exactly what you're made of, make that bitch cum and piss all over that cock!"

Tori massaged her clit and jade helped with kneading her breasts, Cat and Trina were done with the toy and went over to watch tori cum. Cat helped rex cum by sucking his nut sack and Trina pushed her tits to his mouth so he could suckle on them. In a pile of naked flesh, tori was finally cumming again, and this time she shot out piss and squirted white clear liquid girl cum. Rex pulled out of her and jerked himself off in front of all four of them, the girls fought to get center stage. "back off Trina I was the one who made my move on him first!"

"oh please jade, did you see him going crazy all over my ass? I didn't think so" responded Trina.

"shut up he's coming!" cat screamed out, rex released and like a hose doused their faces with pearly white jizz. Jade received most of it, tori received the least, still, deciding to go to the gym today proved to be a good deal of stress relief for all girls. Rex gave out his number to all of them and bid them a farewell and thank you, he left the gym and removed his sun glasses that he never once removed while the fun was going on. He had heterochromia, two different colored eyes. A hazel one on his left and a green one in his right. They glowed when the sun hit them.

* * *

**Facts**

_Rex_- is not the dummy come to life from a cabinet of 1- shots nor is he the boy from palms and waves.


	2. Chapter 2:Strapless Threshold

**House of Flesh**

Chapter 2: Strapless Threshold

By: The_Tenderness10

A/N _"Thank you to all who reviewed and read this story's first chapter. I noticed not everyone likes these kinds of stories, but to the small minority who care to read, Gracias!"_

**(!) **_"Now I have stepped foot on your world and will start by taking your friends, family and dog; and that's just the start"_

* * *

**Jade and Tori, Beck's RV**

A few days ago jade had a bit of a problem with Trina. Trina was winning leading play roles for class, her abilities were getting better and better. Still far off from tori's, still she was becoming more serious and more focused on her work than on just being annoying. To make things worse, she was even stepping up her game and flirting with beck more and more. Beck would never be the one to cheat on jade with the likes of Trina Vega, but recently he's been giving her his own subtle signs of attraction to her.

And Cat was also bugging her, she was wanting to spend more time with beck than with any other boy in their gang. Cat knew she could be flirtatious with any other guys, but she took a hidden pleasure in making beck flirt back with her.

Beck rested on his bed watching TV with jade at his side, tori was invited by him to make sure she and jade weren't possibly on bad terms after jade caught tori hugging him. For the most part they were quiet and enjoying watching some sesame street. They laughed and giggled when the funny parts, if there was ever any, rolled on by. Beck stood up from his bed and went over to his microwave to start some popcorn, while away jade started up a really raunchy conversation with her frenemy.

"so Vega, how you doing in the cock department? Do you need help finding the right guy to fuck you in every hole." jade asked so causally tori thought she was just messing with her, "I don't need any help jade, actually I've been seeing this nice boy named Michael. He doesn't go to our school but already I can tell he's really different, so full of wisdom…and other stuff"

"Ok Vega here's the thing, you're sister and you friend Cat have been bugging me and Beck for a while now. I got these two amazing…_Feeldoe Strap ons_…that beck helped me buy as a present for me. It was to help me get at girls I wanted to fuck up, I want to get at Cat and your sister." she told tori with a slight hint of embarrassment, "whoa! What? What on earth are feel doe strap on? And are you Bi?" tori quickly asked her friend, to her it sounded more like wanting to try out her new toys instead of getting revenge.

* * *

"first of all tori, a feel doe is double ended strapless strap on…actually let me show you. Hey beck baby, is it ok if I show tori what you got for me" beck knew exactly what she was referring too and answered, "just so as long you involve me sweet cheeks"

"it ain't a party without your cock beck, you should know that by now." jade stood up from the bed and reached her hands under it, she pulled out a shoe box and opened the lid. Inside were two "strapless strap ons" a red one and a blue one, it had a bulb where the giver inserted into her pussy or ass for pleasure, and a cock where the receiver got pleasure from. It also had a trigger bump where the giver had her clit stimulated when she thrusted into another girl. Jade was wearing only a light black shirt with a black bra under it, below she wore a black skirt and black panty hose. Jade removed her shirt and her bra, and undid her skirt.

"look beck can you get tori's pussy wet? I need to moisten this bulb so my twat will take it smoothly." jade was practically giving beck the chance to eat tori out, and tori wasn't gonna hide her deep need for beck's tongue and cock. She undid her jeans and removed her panties. She spread her legs for beck almost immediately as jade finished talking, jade ripped the crotch part of her pantyhose and inserted the red bulb part of the dildo in her pussy. she moaned out loud, satisfied with the feeling. She licked her palm and started jerking off her "cock." this turned beck on and tori as well. The feeling jade got was not like a boy but the pumping of her hand pushed the trigger bump on her clit and the bulb deep into her snatch.

Beck licked and ate out as much of tori's delicious pussy as he could, coming over to the wide and open tori was jade. She had such a look of lust in her eyes that her nipple got erect in front of beck and tori, it was a very erotic sight. Jade and Beck kissed deeply and passionately, she smiled at beck but dropped it when she inserted her cock inside tori. Beck undid his pants and jerked himself off till he was hard and long, jade thrusted her hips into tori's. tori was moaning and holding onto beck's bed sheets, jade was a natural dominant person so she wasn't surprised she was good at fucking. Jade was really enjoying her new toy, and who better than on her frenemy. Jade breathed deep and moaned, she saw beck's wet cock and begged him to fuck her face.

"right here beck…_mmm fuck this feels so good~_…right in my fucking mouth you fucking sexy god" beck got on the bed with the girls and did his best not to disturb the rhythm jade and tori had going. He inserted his cock in jade's slutty mouth and fucked it like it was her pussy. Tori was enjoying getting fucked so hard, she didn't care about the situation and screamed out her pleasure.

* * *

"**Oh Fuck Jade you fucking evil bitch fuck me! Fuck me fuck me! Aahh! I'm gonna cum!" **jade popped beck's cock out of her wet glistening mouth and warned tori not to cum. "Oh no…_mmm!_…you don't…_aahh!_… neither of us is Cuming until my baby here shoots his delicious cum down my throat"

"Thanks jade" beck said with a smile, "anything for you beck sweetie" minutes went by and jade couldn't hold out. Tori exploded first in a screaming orgasm followed by a muffled shout from shade, beck came strong and unloaded his day's worth of cum down his girlfriend's throat. He got off the bed to go to the bathroom, jade pulled out of tori and stood up with her fake red dick still erect and inside her. It bounced up and down when she walked over to the bathroom to go kiss beck, she came back out and pulled the bulb out of her drenched dripping twat slowly.

"So what do you think tori? Want to help me?" she asked her, jade was sweating and was clearly spent. "fine jade, I'll help you, but I'm not doing my sister no way. But is this just an all girl thing?" she wondered since there were two feeldoes.

"That answers your other question, I'm not gay and I'm not Bi. That's why beck is coming along with me, the toy is good, really good, but it can't replace what my body already knows."

Jade handed tori the blue Feeldoe dildo and told her to get out of beck's RV. Tori hid the toy in her pants and did her best to get back home without it being spotted. She didn't people thinking she was a damn he- she.

* * *

**Vega Residence**

Tori was in her bedroom bed in just a white shirt and blue panties on, she was texting Jade that she had called Cat over to spend the night with her and Trina. Trina had a date with Robbie tonight but decided to post pone for some quality time with her sister. She thought nothing strange when tori invited cat over to their home for a sleepover, but when she said that jade and beck were coming over; she did her best to look good for the only boy coming over.

She didn't feel comfortable with jade wandering all over her home, but as long as the Goth kept her distance everything was all good.

When Cat arrived at the Vega residence, she came with pink inflatable bed rolled up under her arm. She also came with a book bag with supplies and other junk. Tori was getting a tingling feeling as she saw cat enter with a tight yellow shirt on and jean shorts, real soon she would be clit deep in her loony red headed friend. Not to long Jade and Beck came knocking on the door with their own stuff, it wasn't a lot but it was enough. Tori brought jade and beck into her room and Trina took cat to her room, with their stuff in the girls rooms; Tori and Jade spoke about what was gonna happen soon.

In Tori's bathroom, Jade, Tori and Beck spoke about who was gonna take who. Beck would eventually have jade all to himself when she was done messing up Cat and Trina. Beck would leave the bathroom first to "tie up" the girls waiting down in the living room. He knew they both wanted him and what better way to make them drop their guards than with some good old fashion flirting. He went downstairs and sat between the girls, almost immediately Trina nuzzled her face up to his. He kissed her cheeks and neck even slipping his hand down her shorts. cat wanted in and kiss his temple. Both girls were willing to share him if they kept from accidentally kissing each other, "Can I do something to you two girls?" beck looked at Trina and cat, his question sounded weird to Trina.

"what is it Beck? If you wanna fuck me that's cool with me, just so as long you were a condom. I still want to finish High School" was Trina's answer. Beck chuckled and wrapped his arm around cat's neck. "actually I wanted to see if you girls would like to be tied up, to intensify the fun"

Trina had doubts but this was beck after all, he looked honest. Beck grabbed some belts from the rack near the door and proceeded to tie Cat's and Trina's hands. Up In the Bathroom, Tori and Jade undressed and Inserted the Bulbs of their toys up their pussy, it was welcoming feeling for jade. But for Tori it was a new experience, she felt amazing and her pussy couldn't deny it. She almost fainted had jade not helped her, "it looks like I have my own cock jade, damn [wiggling it around] is this what beck and all the other boys feel all the time?"

* * *

Both the girls walked out of the bathroom and came downstairs. Beck did an amazing job at tying up their hands with belts and splaying them on the ground. Jade would have went with ropes but you work with what you got right. Cat and Trina's eyes grew wide when they saw colored cocks sticking out of tori's and jade's pussies. "Beck oh my god I can't believe you would trick us like that!" shouted out Trina in disappointment.

"I Think beck tricked us Trina" cat said after her, Trina rolled her eyes. She couldn't believing how clueless Cat could be sometimes. Beck rolled up the shirts of cat and Trina to expose their fabulous tits. "Before I screw you like a crazy lesbian bitch that I'm not, I am only doing this to you two girls. It's to teach you that no matter how much you want to screw my beck, I'll always be screwing you two over. Since tori doesn't want to screw you Trina, I will take that fat ass with my red dick. Tori will take cat's flirty little kitty with her blue cock, and then we have beck. Well after I'm through with you and cat, I'm gonna save up my climax for him; and you two are gonna have to watch as I cum "

"Get away from me jade! Tori do something!" Trina's words fell on deaf ears, jade forcefully grabbed Trina's legs and wrapped them around her waist, she pushed the toy inside Trina and like she did with Tori earlier, fucked Trina like crazy. Tori was more gentle with Cat, cat didn't looked like she mind a little fun with her friend and reluctantly took tori in her. This was turning out to be more of a punishment for Trina than for cat, cat was just in the way of the real target.

Jade pummeled her toy deeper into her self when she pounded Trina's pussy, which was getting wetter and more tighter. Trina looked away from jade, her mouth was closed tight so as to keep her moans and sounds of pleasure from escaping. Jade breathed heavily on Trina, never breaking her rhythm, C cup tits bounced around, her pink nipples hard as beck who was sitting informally on a chair. he watched her and tori going at it, he loved how forceful she was on Trina who so desperately wanted to scream. "fuck Trina! This ain't even a real dick and I can still feel just how tight your fucking pussy is. Shit you might be tighter than me"

"Trust me jade, you can get very tight when you want to" beck complimented her on her most treasured place in her body. Jade blew a kiss at him and continue on thrusting into Trina. right across from her cat grinded quickly and hard on top of tori's "cock" both of them moaned out their pleasures and delight. Tori wanted more and reached out to massaged cats boobs, they were small but her nipples were hard to the touch. every time cat either grinded her hips into tori or bounced on her, it sent the bulb deeper into her snatch and stimulated her g- spot.

* * *

"Oh fuck this feels so good!" tori stated in a lustful tone, she told cat to get off and bend over the couch. Cat was more than willing and did as she was told, tori grabbed her hands which were still tied up and held them. Tori positioned the head of her toy at cat's entrance and pushed herself back inside her friend. Their carnal lusty fucking created the sound of eager flesh smacking furiously into wanting flesh, cat went from moaning to yelling; tori was quick to follow cat in what would be an amazing orgasm.

Back over to Jade and Trina, Trina still refused to let out even a word even with jade's amazing pounding. Jade did however managed to make Trina moan, Jades pussy was on fire and her clit throbbed like crazy. She knew she was close to orgasm, something she was saving to give to beck. "Fuck Trina I don't really care if you yell or not, but I'm gonna make you cum one way or another!"

Using her strength, Jade flipped Trina around so she could get a good view of her round squishy ass. Trina wasn't complying and made jade do all the work, jade held up Trina's ass and proceeded to make those round globes of flesh ripple as she drilled herself all the way till her clit made contact with her crack. Trina held out strong until this point, nothing turned her on more than getting it from the back, jade wasn't a boy but the feeling was similar. "Oh Fuck I'm gonna cum…aahh!, oh fuck jade you evil bitch make me cum!"

"Now the bitch decided to scream!" jade slammed her last few thrusts into Trina and was rewarded with a gushing Trina who was pissing all over the floor. Jade was tired, but she kept beck waiting long enough. She pulled the toy out of her pussy and knelt down next to beck. "thanks for waiting for me beck honey, do you wanna finish me off?" she asked innocently all of a sudden, beck laughed and rested his forehead on the chair top. "Trust me jade, the moment you cum would have been the work of the toy, your second orgasm will come solely from me" with those promising words, beck lead jade up to tori's room.

Hours had passed since the little orgy and Trina decided to go on her date with Robbie, leaving Tori and Cat to play cards and watch TV by themselves. Upstairs Beck continued his assault on Jade who at this point was begging and crying for beck to ease up. He though that after shooting his load into her five or six times, and making her cum approximately four or five times; it was enough. His cock was like a sponge, and jade's twat was red and sore beyond sore. She couldn't get up out of tori's bed and begged beck to bring her some new clean pair of pants and shirt. Beck pulled up his boxers and threw on his tank top, "alright jade, you can be such a cry baby sometimes you know that"

* * *

"And you're quite the animal" she shot back as a joke, "ah! But who was more the animal today jade? Me or you?"

"oh it was definitely you beck, hands down" she told him, playing with her hair.

"no It was definitely you jade, what I did you was just everyday stuff but you-"

"what I did to Trina was a warning to her, next time she tries something with you it'll be my fists"

"uuh huh jade, you know there are a few guys that I think are really cute at school, maybe I should let them have a shot at me" beck sounded serious, and jade just lost it.

"OH HELL NO BECK! YOU ARE NOT GAY! AND IF CATCH YOU WITH A DUDE…"

"See jade [laughing] such a crybaby, I'll go get you new clothes just wait right here." with the last word in, beck left the room, leaving jade a blushing smiling mess.

* * *

**Facts**

_The Feeldoe_- is a real strapless strap on, when I first saw it on a porno I needed to write a story based on it.


	3. Chapter 3:In Her Clutches

**House of Flesh**

Chapter 3: In Her Clutches

By: The_Tenderness10

A/N _"Last Chapter, none of these stories are related to Palms and Waves, this is not a smut filled chapter"_

**(!)** "Now that I have control over you and your world, I sit down on my throne of chaos and watch order deteriorate" - Fumiko

* * *

**Chaos World**

At around the same time that the boys and girls were going to sleep, they were all coincidentally in front of a bathroom mirror or a mirror of some kind. Some were going to sleep, others were going out for a night out, and other just stared at themselves. Looking beyond the other side of all those mirrors was the patron symbol of chaos. known as sister to chaos to some but known as Fumiko to only one, she had something planned for all of them. Instead of torturing and messing with them individually, she had something else for all of them, but one boy she will stay with until a certain time where they will meet again.

* * *

**Cat Valentine **

Cooking up some red velvet cupcakes for her and her mystery date, she dressed properly for the occasion. She has flirted with a lot of boys, hell even kissed them, but she's never been excited as she was now about her mystery date who only called himself Michael. She walked back forth into the kitchen, inpatient about how long the cupcakes seemed to be taking to finish baking. Apart from the baking, she was giving her best at cooking something up for her and Michael.

There was a knock at the door and cat knew who it was, she ran towards the bathroom to check how she looked. She was excited and gitty, "coming!" she shouted. Just as everything looked fine, there was a whisper inside the mirror. She grew scared and terrified at what it was saying.

"Cat…open me…open the mirror, I got everything you could ever want" a soft feminine voice called out to her.

"I don't…I don't know you…**you're scaring me!" **she replied back.

The mirror sounded like it laughed at her, the voices then change to all the boys and men, yes men she's flirted with. The lights in the bathroom burned out till it turned brown and slowly faded to black. Cat screamed loudly banging and tugging on the door that locked itself. Then there was only silence, Outside her front door the whisper of a boy told her he would do his best to save her in a cryptic fashion. _"my dearest cat…so sweet and innocent, each one of us has demons. Even so, I will protect you…as best I can"_

Appearing on a foggy street in regular jeans and a dirty pink sweater with a white shirt under it. In front of her she saw the sign on the road…

* * *

**Tori Vega**

Coming back from school and from yet another day of singing with either jade or Andre or her entire friends, the younger Vega wanted nothing more than to relax. When she arrived home, there was no one else around, Trina decided to hang out with her other friends at school. Tori got a text from beck who asked her if she wanted to go the movies with him and jade later on, she texted back

"_eww jade, LOL as long as I can get a seat with you everything is perfect _J_"_

Tori went upstairs to get out of her school clothes and change into something else. When she removed her bra and panties, she grabbed a new pair and placed them on. She looked over at herself in her closet mirror and wondered to herself if she would ever find someone like beck, or possibly even better. She knew she couldn't hold onto childish feelings for someone when that someone was with somebody else. Her reflection in the mirror began to grow old and sad, tori fell back, shocked and scared.

Her reflection laughed and morphed into a female version of what beck might look like. If that wasn't enough, images of "deep inner attachment" to beck appeared like camera flashes. Tori made a run for her door but got pulled back by long mirror arms that dragged her into the mirror itself.

On the same foggy road as Cat, tori appeared and with new gear. Some navy blue jeans with a green hoody sweater on, she too saw the sign on the road…

* * *

**Robbie Shapiro**

It was a night where all his friends were going out the movies and Robbie felt like he could tell cat just what he really felt for her. The thing was, when he asked cat if she would like to sit next to him at the movies; she declined. It was simple rejection at first, then she decided to open her mouth and say it.

"Robbie you know I think you're really gross, but we're still the best of friends"

Robbie's heart sank low, he held onto rex and leaned back on his bedroom door mirror. As he sobbed and cried, a girl appeared by him and held him like a girlfriend would her boyfriend. He slowly descended into the world where he would meet up with his friend and H.A's biggest flirt.

Being the first boy to appear along the foggy road, he was wearing a black button up shirt with jeans and black business shoes. He looked over at the same sign as tori and cat it read…

* * *

**Andre Harris**

Working late on his newest song in school, Andre couldn't think straight. Something bad was hanging over his head and he couldn't think perfectly, he didn't know if working so late made him think about the time he felt something for jade or maybe because it was something in his motive for writing songs kept him from being fulfilled. He needed to get out of the classroom and get some air, so he left the class room and went to go pull something out of his locker.

There were very few people left inside the school, apart from the occasional honor roll students who decided to hang around at school and work, and the janitor. He heard strange laughter coming from one of the lockers and didn't know why he did, but they sounded like a little girls. He ignored it, hoping someone else would come around and hear it as well. He undid the lock on his locker and opened it, on the inside of his locker was a mirror; a mirror he never placed there or ever had in the first place.

Andre stared at himself and got lost in his reflection, he was feeling tired and light headed. Before he lost consciousness, a person with a gas mask waved at him. Andre awoke on the same foggy road, he was wearing a black and white plaid sweater with baggy black jeans and white and black chucks. He went over to where his friends were and read the sign on the road…

* * *

**Jade West and Beck Oliver**

Just after having another amazing orgasmic sex session with his hot Goth of a girlfriend, beck went into her bathroom and texted tori to see if she would want to come to the movies with him and jade. When tori texted him back, he smiled and chuckled. He knew how he felt about her and knew he couldn't tread on deep waters, he was very much in love with jade and he wouldn't trade it for anybody else.

But a visit from a certain girl would challenge him on that belief, washing his face with cold water and wetting his hair a bit; beck smiled in front of the mirror. He stared into the pupils of his own eyes and saw flashes of tiffany, then tori and finally jade, he was shocked at what was happening all of a sudden. Sad words from tiffany emanating from the mirror, his first girlfriend made him lose all grip on reality.

"_I though you loved me beck, I was your first. If you loved tori you should have told her how you felt when your heart began to beat to the same rhythm as hers, instead you hide behind a lie. I hope you and her rot and melt into each other where you're going"_

* * *

"Jade!…Jade!" yelled out beck, the door locked itself and coming to pull him in like tori were mirror hands. Jade heard his frantic call for help, she didn't get off the bed to help him, because she couldn't. the bed covers wrapped around her body and sucked her into the mattress itself.

Beck appeared on the foggy road wearing an open green button up shirt with a black undershirt. His jeans were baggy, something he normally didn't wear, and construction boots. Jade appeared next to him, she wore black jeans, black shoes and wore a black loose sweater. Under that a black tank top and nothing more, beck held jade's hand and walked over to the rest of their friends who were huddled together at a sign by the road.

The sign read,

_Welcome to Ravens Nest_

_We are a small town where the living commingle with the dearly departed on special days. Come and relax by our beautiful Cherokee lake and visit famous tourist locations, we hope you'll find what it Is you're looking for in our town._

* * *

**Facts**

_Possible New Horror Story_- as a big fan of the horror genre and the game Silent hill, I felt it was time to throw the victorious cast into a world where their demons would come out. It may compete with my current story for time, but it may have to be fleshed out first. I'm trying to get a lot done, don't ask why please. if my readers want me to hold out palms and waves to see where this new story will go, just PM me.


	4. Chapter 4:Doll Faces

**House of Flesh**

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"A temporary return to adding one shot stories to my already existing ones. A few will be added to all the one shot stories, will return to H.O.F: The Series once they are all done."_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Doll Faces**

(Robbie, Cat, Tori)

**Shapiro Residence, Kitchen 6:30 pm**

After a long school day filled with singing and false acting, Robbie was more than happy to go back home and relax. But even more better was Cat who decided to come along with him, she and Tori had a talk about Robbie while in school. Tori told her while they were in the girls locker room taking a shower, that she should really think about Robbie's feelings and to think about if she wanted a relationship with him. Cat kept her ears covered with her hands the entire time as Tori spoke. Tori just spoke louder and got to the point, **"You should give him a chance!" **she screamed at her.

Cat was in the living room sitting on a couch channel surfing on Robbie's plasma television, Robbie was cleaning dishes that his mother told him to clean when he got back from school. It was no fun and definitely not relaxing, but after he was done he was going to have Cat all to himself.

Cat left it on a music television channel and turned to look over her shoulder, in the kitchen she saw Robbie washing glasses and placing them in one of the top kitchen cabinets. Cat stood up from the couch and went in to help him, before she could walk into the kitchen their was a knock on his front door.

"Hey Cat can you get that" he asked.

Cat walked over to the front door and looked through the peephole, she couldn't believe who it was. She opened up and saw that it was Tori, Tori was surprised to see Cat in Robbie's home. She didn't think it would work out that quick between Cat and Robbie.

"Hey Tori!" Robbie said all happy in the background.

"Hi Robbie…can I come in?"

"Sure…Cat stop blocking the door, let her in."

Cat looked sad and angry at the same time, she moved away and slammed the door shut when Tori walked in. Tori went into the kitchen and gave Robbie a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Cat stomped her way into the kitchen and pulled Tori off of Robbie, "Hey!" Tori protested.

Cat grabbed the sponge Robbie had in his hand and threw it on the floor, she pinned him against the kitchen wall and kissed him. Tori and Robbie were both shocked, their making out was intense and passionate. Tori looked on as Robbie pulled up and removed Cat's pink shirt that she wore, Robbie kept kissing her but walked back outside with her to go to his room. Tori kept quiet and waited on the couch, she took off her coat and scarf.

* * *

**Robbie's Room**

Robbie pulled off Cat's' shirt and started to feel her small breasts under her bra. She moaned a little bit as he unzipped her jeans and pulled them down. He reached inside her panties and started to feel her pussy, she was bald down there, and that just turned Robbie on even more. Cat pulled off his shirt and pants, and reached into his boxers and started to stroke his cock. He reached up and pulled off her white bra, and started to suck on her nipples. She stopped him, and pulled down his boxers. She started to lick his dick as she gazed into his eyes. She pulled down her panties and got on top of him, she was ready to receive Robbie when Tori opened the door.

"Tori!…what...what are you doing in here, get out and let me and Robbie have our moment."

"You know Cat it was me who gave you the courage to do this, and actually that looks like fun…" Tori came closer, "you know I never noticed but…you got some amazing boobs Cat."

"What? Stop acting weird Tori…get out already" she told Tori.

"and your cock Robbie…it looks amazing…"

"Thanks Tori…so uh…"

"Can I join?" Tori asked.

"No Tori!" Cat was getting fired up.

"Sure Tori" Robbie answered her, more than happy to oblige.

"Robbie! No!" Cat begged him.

Tori closed the door behind her with her foot and locked it, she undid her top and pulled her bra off. Robbie's cock twitched and throbbed, he groped Cat's ass cheeks as he saw his best friend undress before him. Cat wasn't jealous of her friend, she had a nice heart shaped booty going on and her pussy was bald, not shaven. Tori was average by what she's seen in the girls locker room, but to Robbie who looked and panted like a horny dog, he didn't care; pussy was pussy. Tori stepped out of her panties and walked over to the duo, she made Robbie lay on his back as she sat on his face.

"Don't be mad at me Cat…just pretend I'm not here"

"Yeah Cat…don't be mad at her" Robbie muffled under Tori's twat.

Cat lowered herself on Robbie's cock and moaned as her tight virgin pussy took him for the first time, Robbie never felt such a heat and such a grip on his cock. Tori moaned as Robbie licked her slit and played with her clit with his fingers. It was slow and painful, but Cat began to ride Robbie. She rode him harder and faster, by now the pain was gone from having her hymen broken and the only thing that mattered now was an orgasm.

Cat's hips and Tori's hips seemed possessed as they grinded hard on Robbie's cock and mouth. The girls squeezed their tits together and played with their nipples, By comparison Cat's were a bit bigger than Tori's, but only by a bit. Robbie wrapped and sucked hard on Tori's swollen clit, Tori gasped as she bucked on Robbie's face. Her orgasm was quickly approaching and when it did, Tori came quivering and screaming at the top of her lungs.

Tori got off of Robbie's face and leaned down to kiss him, their tongues wrestled for a bit before Tori went over to where Cat's pussy was connected with Robbie's cock. She began to lick Cat's wet pussy which drove the red head crazy with excitement, Cat's hips were like a blur at this point, grinding wildly trying desperately to climax.

"Fuck….ah fuck Cat…" Robbie groaned like he was in pain.

"You gonna cum Robbie?" Tori asked him, "I'm getting there… if Cat keeps it up like this"

Tori smirked and took one of Cat's tits into her mouth, Cat squealed, feeling her friend's hot tongue and warm mouth on her mound. from sucking like a baby and pulling on her friend's nipple with her teeth, she went a little more up Cat's chest and kissed her friend. Robbie's cock got even bigger inside of Cat watching his best friend and potential girlfriend sucking face. Robbie sat up and gripped Cat's shoulders from behind and thrusted upwards into Cat violently, "OW! YES! YES! YES!….AAHHH!"

"Fuck her hard Robbie…Come on!" Tori egged him on.

Cat's climax came when she grabbed two handful of his curly hair and pulled, Robbie's orgasm came when he bucked his hips upwards and bit down on Cat's shoulder. "Ow!" she yelped from the pain. "Sorry Cat… but that felt real good." he sounded out of breath.

* * *

**Minutes Later**

Robbie got up and retreated to an armchair that sat in the corner of his room. Tori awoke from resting and noticed Cat spread eagle on the bed, she spread her friend's legs and attacked her pussy. She turned to Robbie and told him, "She tastes sweet Robbie…"

Robbie's flaccid cock was beginning to regain life, he took it in his hand and slowly stroked it. Cat sat up and locked legs with Tori, Tori knew what Cat wanted to do and positioned her shaved pussy right on Cat's bald one. They supported themselves on both of their hands and grinded against each other. Cat's head hung back as she explored new pleasures, Tori looked over to Robbie and saw him jerking off to their girl on girl sex. Tori signaled to him with her finger to get over there, he got up and stood up on his bed for Tori to suck on his cock.

Cat lifted her head when she felt the bed move, she looked in front of her and saw Tori sucking on Robbie's wang like a whore. She poked Robbie's leg

Which got his attention, he was sensitive to her feelings and pulled his dick out of Tori's mouth which came out with a pop. He gave his cock for Cat to suck on, she sucked with earnest as Tori cupped Robbie's balls and massaged them. The girls kept grinding against each other when Robbie warned of his impending orgasm, the girls separated and jumped off the bed. Tori bended over and asked Cat to do the same, Robbie was presented with two amazing booties to pound.

Cat's heart shaped booty was calling him but Tori's small round butt was just as enticing, He took Cat first and slammed his thighs on her ass, her ass had a nice jiggled from where he was looking at but from where Tori was looking at, Cat's tits bounced up and down. Cats eyes were shut closed, her mouth hung open, clearly enjoying having her cunt fucked. Robbie played with Tori's pussy as he pounded Cat's, his forehead gleamed with sweat and so did the rest of his body. With Cat unable to keep standing, he pulled out of her and gave the rest of him to Tori.

His hands clasped and locked on her shoulders, his legs were planted firmly on the floor and with a quick breath of fresh air, he pounded Tori's pussy just as hard as he was doing's Cat. Cat fell on his floor and breathed, She opened her eyes and saw Tori clenching her teeth and breathing hard. Robbie really wanted to make an impression on both girls and he was leaving them both breathless.

"Oh No!" Robbie cried out.

He pulled out and gave Cat his cock to suck on, she sucked for a few secs then offered his cock to Tori, they swapped like this when he unloaded in Cat's mouth. She nearly coughed out the cum in her mouth, Tori kissed her and cum swapped. Robbie was spent and looked around for his boxers, he placed them on and walked out of his room.

"Where do you think you're going Robbie!?" shouted Tori.

"Someone has to finish those dishes, and I don't think either of you would want to help me. Thank you for the lovely time girls…especially you Cat." Robbie winked at her and disappeared.

* * *

**(!) **_"My first One Shot in a while, hope you all like this addition to the first House of Flesh. There will be one more or two more for this before adding to the second part." _


	5. Chapter 5:Little Shop of Whores

_**House of Flesh**_

The Tenderness 2.0

**A/N **_"Beck stumbles In on a secret of the girls who work in a flower shop, when he goes to check out the place, he's in for a wild surprise."_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Little Shop of Whores**

(Beck, Cat, Jade, Tori, Trina)

**Downtown Hollywood, 1:00 pm**

"I never believed the word around the school, people liked to talk a lot of shit, that's why I didn't believe them at first. Not two days after me and Jade got back together did I find out from Sinjin that he found Jade, Tori, Trina and even Cat all working in a small flower shop in downtown Hollywood. It wasn't odd to find a flower shop in Hollywood, but it was odd that it only opened up after midnight and that all of it's employees were girls that I knew. I took it upon myself to follow the directions Sinjin gave me and see for myself what Jade and the girls got themselves into."

Beck walked down the streets of Hollywood alone with a sweater on, it was cold out, a sign winter was coming. There were still people out, couples were going into clubs, going to dinner or just going back home after along day and night. Beck looked for the street where the flower shop was located at, he found the little dimly lit shop and went and rang a buzzer bell.

The door opened up and a man who looked like a biker stood with one fist in his other hand, he looked around and asked beck If he was here for the Friday night special. Beck pretended to know what he meant and answered, "been looking forward to it all week" the man who beck guessed was a security guard chuckled and showed Beck in to a couple of seats as he walked in he saw another biker security guard dragging a white male wearing a suit on the floor.

"Next time you try to cheat the girl out of all her money, that dick get's the chainsaw Mothafucka!" the guard threw the man out of the shop and went back in to a back room where he came from.

Beck looked all around him and saw very little flowers, there was an odd looking Venus flytrap which opened and closed it's mouth slowly. Beck leaned back on his chair and waited, he heard moans and grunts coming from the back room. He was getting inpatient just waiting, just as he was about to barge into the back room to see if Jade was really here, a couple of guys came out. A black guy, a white guy and a Chinese guy, they all looked tired and sweaty. The last man to come out of the back was the school principal who zipped up his pants zipper and placed his blazer back on.

"what did I tell you fellas, bred here beautiful Hollywood" The principal told his buddies.

"That Trina had a fine round ass boys, that's what I love about high school girls, tight just like the first time I fucked my wife." one of the men said.

As the men left, a security guard came out and told Beck that the girls needed time to rest but if he wanted he could talk to them, he didn't care, he just wanted to see Jade. The man opened up the door that lead to the backroom and Beck walked in, inside was like a long hallway with six different rooms. All the doors were locked except for the last door down the hallway, he walked over and stepped in, to his shock he saw Tori, Trina, Cat and Jade.

They were all naked, on the bed and drinking from water bottles.

"Beck!" the girls all shouted in unison.

"Jade…what the hell is going on here…were all of you having sex….with those men that came out?" he said, sounding disgusted.

He fell back on the door, closing it. he was holding his hand over his stomach like he was about to throw up, Tori stood up and went over to hold him up. Trina handed him a trashcan that had six to seven used condoms in it. That only made him barf up even more, his vision became blurred as he fell and lost consciousness.

* * *

**1hr Later**

Resting and lying on the bed naked, Beck awoke to the sight of Tori sucking on his cock, Trina sucking his nuts and Cat kissing his chest, Beck's head rested on Jade's lap as she stroked her hands through his hair. Beck didn't know what to do, he just found out his girlfriend has been fucking older men, his other friends included. He felt sick, he looked around the room and saw a camera. Jade looked at him and told one of the girls to unplug the camera and lock the door, Trina unplugged the camera hooked to the wall and Cat locked the door with a chair.

"Beck…let me explain, me and the girls were only this until we had enough money."

"Enough money for what? For what really! For college, for partying…"

"Beck…we haven't been doing this long, only a week. But we're all glad that you found out, the guy running this won't let any of his girls go except for two exceptions, she's either too old where she won't be attractive to the men who come in here, and…shows him a pregnancy test."

"Fuck that! Leave and call the police on him, this is illegal, you're my girlfriend and…oh god….and the three of you I care about so much."

"Beck…this guy isn't dumb, we rat on him and he'll never leave a shred of evidence, so please for the sake of all of us…"

"Wait…you want me to…with all of you?"

"_Babies" _The girls whispered in his ear, "Just leave and never ret-" Jade kissed him and cut his dialogue short. Beck felt her breasts squish up on his back and neck as the three girls sucked his cock and fondled his balls. He's never had a threesome or foursome, he was the fifth person and only boy in this group, he would have to be a little mean and focus his attention on one girl if he was to do the deed. Still, while one girl got nailed by Beck, the other three girls would have their own fun.

"I wouldn't mind my first group sex being with my girlfriend and friends, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Beck told Jade and the other girls.

* * *

**[Beck, Jade]**

Since Jade was his girlfriend and she never told him what she was up to, she was first to go. The three girls had their own side of the bed while Beck and Jade did their own thing on their side, Beck started with a simple kiss that quickly went to sucking face. Beck and Jade's kissing was loud and enticing to the girls, Beck positioned himself between Jade, Jade instinctively wrapped her legs around him and her arm around his neck. Beck's cock was hardening as Jade grinded herself on him, he took a hold of his dick and teased her clit and slit which were becoming lubricated the more he rubbed between her slit.

"Oh Fuck Me babe! Fuck Me!" she begged with great lust in her voice.

"Not Yet…" he replied, he lowered his head and asked that she arc her back so he could suck on her breasts as he fingered her. Jade did so and grabbed on to his hair as he warmed her kiln so as to make her orgasm which she always had one with him, come quicker.

"you don't know how bad these men are Beck…all they care about is fast they can come, not one of them has been able to make me cum. I'm sorry baby, after tonight I promise to stop."

"Not yet…tonight…you're my Whore!" he said with a deep voice as his fingers pushed deeper into her and his teeth pulled on her nipples. Jade was wetting the bed under them as she squirmed and bucked around, Beck felt she was hot enough and wet enough and with that, he took his cock and positioned at her entrance. He pushed himself right in and began to fuck her, not so hard and not to fast but just the way she loved it. She was like a feral woman in heat, grabbing at his hair as her legs wrapped tightly around him and her hips pushed back against him with every stroke. Cat came from behind Beck and looked over his shoulder, she's never seen Jade with such a horny slutty look on her face, the power this man had over her.

"Yeah fuck her Beck…fuck her hard" she said with a giggle.

"Get away from us Air Head!" Cat backed off went back to kissing the Vega sister.

Like a piston which was given more energy to work with, Beck took a hold of Jade's legs and rested her calves on his shoulders, he leaned down some to penetrate her deeper. As his cock hit that sweet spot inside her, he slammed himself downward on her repeatedly. The Bed's headboard banged on the wall, the bed squeaked from their love making and the girls all stopped making out to watch. No doubt Beck had something and did something that those disgusting men didn't have or do, he kissed Jade the entire as her orgasm came over and as he emptied himself in her.

They watched as his hips and hers grounded against each other, it was hot and the girls were getting inpatient. Beck lifted his head from kissing jade and pulled out of her, he turned Jade to the girls and spread her lips to show them how much he had came inside her. Jade covered her face, embarrassed. Tori handed beck a black diamond shaped pill and a glass of water, "What's this for?"

"To keep you ready at all times, that's all"

"Right…if this is Viagra why is it Black? I thought they came in blue only…I though…" Beck held on to his throat and almost fell off the bed.

"What the hell did you give him Tori!?" shouted Jade.

"Relax…it's just something call Obsession. The boss gets them from some weird secretive company."

* * *

**[Beck, Tori]**

Just as with jade but less romantic, Beck focused on Tori and Tori Alone, his pupils were dilated at this point. The drug reinvigorated him and his cock, Tori knelt down to suck his cock which was stiff once more and filled with more veins. She skipped lovey dovey part of his licking and instead took him like she was trying to stuff an entire corn on the cob in her mouth. Beck moaned and tilted his head, he took her by her temples and fucked her mouth like he would a pussy.

As all this happened, Beck in his drugged up state saw Jade get up out of bed and go to a cabinet where clothes, condoms and a strap on was stored. She pulled out a 7inch blue cock that a hook shape at the front end, she gave it a quick lick and strapped it on, she went over to Beck and gave him a long kiss before taking Cat.

With Beck's cock hard and wet, Tori bended over so Beck could take her from the back, his hands clamped down on her hip bones and pushed his cock inside of Tori's tight pussy. In his subconscious he wondered if all these men who had fucked her were all flaccid loser or were just really small, Tori's pussy had a vice like grip that pulled him back in as he thrusted out, then thrusted back inside. One of his hands went under her waistline and found her engorged little clit to play with, if she was only pushing back against him before, now she was bucking wildly and grinding against him. With his other hand and fingers occupied, he used his other hand to grab a hold of her neck like he wanted to choke her.

The sensation of her neck being squeezed was like being choked, she enjoyed the feeling and began to pant, moan and fuck back against Beck even harder. The veins around Beck's neck and eyes could be seen raising from his skin as he plowed Tori like a fuck doll. Just like with Jade, the headboard began to bang on the wall and the bed squeaked from the springs supporting the bed underneath. With one powerful smack of his hand to her booty, Beck unloaded inside his friend, Tori shook and quivered from her tits all the way down to her toes.

* * *

**[Jade, Cat, Beck]**

Over on the other side of the bed as Beck finished up, Cat was riding Jade's blue cock and by the look of it the toy was really doing it's job. Jade thrusted upwards like a guy, moaned like a guy and kneaded Cat's tits. The movement of her hips brang a sharp cry of pleasure from Cat's throat, and her eyes dropped down to meet Jade's. The fire burning in them earlier had turned into an inferno, Jade felt like melting under the intensity of it all. Cat placed both hands on Jade's shoulders and rode her in earnest. Her moans grew louder as Jade's hands on her hips helped guide her. Sweat glistened on Cat's skin from exertion and Jade could tell that Cat was going to come soon. Cat's hips started to jerk erratically on the dildo as her orgasm began. When her first climax started, Jade reached down and stroked her fully engorged clit with her thumb. This action apparently made Cat bury her face against Jade's neck, muffling her screams of ecstasy as she came again and again.

With one more hard thrust, Cat collapsed against Jade, she moved a little more up which made the blue dildo pop out of Cat. But while Cat relished her post orgasm high, Jade was still horny, the harness had been rubbing her clitty from behind the whole time and if she didn't get some relief she might die of waiting.

"_Beck…" _she said a bit softly.

Beck was just positioning himself between Trina when he went over to take care of his girlfriend, "Hey!" Trina said out loud, disappointed that Jade get's to have him again.

Jade didn't bother to remove the strap on as she rubbed her clit from under the harness, Beck positioned her close to the headboard where he could get some leverage. He pushed his cock back inside her, placed her legs on his shoulders where she grabbed fistfuls of bed sheets as he pounded into her. He held onto the headboard, slamming his crotch against her, he leaned down to kiss her like last time. The blue cock dangled back and forth, smacking beck's abs and Jade's sweaty stomach. Jade's back arched as her orgasm finally came, Her pussy gripped Beck's dick which was as hard as a rock. Jade quivered and touched herself, Beck pulled out and went back to Trina who was very patient.

* * *

**[Beck, Trina] **

"You don't know how bad I wanted you, you fucking sexy best" her comment made Beck smiled, as he did he flipped her on her stomach where he gave her booty repeated smacks to see it jiggle. He lifted her up so he could lick and tongue fuck her snatch, she was the only girl with a patch of hair but that was ok.

With Trina nice and wet, he slid himself inside her, Trina let out a loud moan as he began to fuck her with the same hard punishing thrusts he gave Jade twice and then Tori. In his mind he remembered what one of the men said as he waited outside, something about Trina having an amazing ass; they were right. As he pounded away, her cheeks jiggled and rippled as he fucked her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed even deeper, "FUCK!" she screamed out.

Watching her sister getting fucked from behind, Tori played with herself watching from the front. She could see just how hard Beck was fucking her by how her sister's thighs jiggled and vibrated, Tori threw Trina a pillow to bite on as Beck unleashed hell on her pussy.

"OOH FUUCCKKK! YEESSS!" she shouted as she came, Beck once again unloaded and inhuman amount of cum inside Trina. He stopped thrusting to get a breather, Trina quivered beneath him and punched the bed in an ecstasy high, he smacked her ass and locked on to Cat who had removed the strap on and was licking it. "YOU!" he pointed to her.

* * *

**[Beck, Cat]**

The last of the harem, Cat was the last one to receive Beck's seed. Beck laid her on her side where he could slide in and out of her as they kissed, the girls were tired and wanted to make sure Beck stuffed their red headed friend good. Jade sucked on his balls, Trina sucked on Cat's tits and Tori fingered both her sister and Jade. Beck's speed picked up so much Jade couldn't hold on to his nuts with her mouth, his mind told him to keep going but his body had a limit, even if it was being helped by a powerful drug.

Beck grabbed Cat and took them to a wall, she stood up and spread her legs some, he hovered over her from behind like a Lion to prey. He pushed himself back inside her and gave her the same treatment like he did the other girls, "FUCK MY PUSSY HARDER!"

She yelled. His head twitched a bit when she asked for it, he wrapped his arms around her waist, locked them there and fucked her silly. He smacked into her A shaped ass and enjoyed the similar feeling of it jiggle, just like Trina's did.

The girls sat in a half circle and played with themselves as they watched, When Beck came he pushed up on Cat's ass, lifting her up a few inches off the ground. Cat's mouth hung open breathing hard on the wall her face was pressed on, Beck pulled out and showed the girls the white slime leaking from her.

Beck's eyes closed, he felt extremely fatigued and fell on the floor, the girls voices asking him if he was ok faded away.

* * *

**Beck's Room**

Waking up an hour before he and Jade had to go to their school's cowboy luaa, the Cow Wow, Beck went into his bathroom to wash his face. He turned the faucet off and called Jade's name out loud. There was no one around, he walked out and looked outside his bedroom window. He saw Jade in cowgirl clothing walking to his house holding something in her hands. He went over to open his front door when the bell rung.

"Finally awake, look Beck I brought you something"

Jade handed him a strange looking Venus flytrap that opened and closed it's mouth, he took it from her and wondered if his dream…was anything but…a dream. Jade winked at him and walked into his house. He was confused and closed the door.

* * *

**(!) **_"Pretty long chapter which took me a while to finish, House of Flesh II will be next for story additions, Please leave a review."_


End file.
